fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Hans O'Bell
|-|Currently = |-|At the beginning = Summary Hans is the main protagonist of the novel Short Tale of a Cursed Man, a teenager who despised life, and on a common day is cursed and sent to another world. In that world he befriends several people, while trying to end his curse. Appearance His appearance is not very striking, and it has been stated that he looks like someone completely normal. He has black hair and eyes, normal features of a Japanese, he is not considered handsome, but neither is he ugly. His complexion is thin, although his body is somewhat trained. At the beginning his clothes were a white shirt, with a black jacket, but over time he changed it to put on a brown mantle that covers the upper part of his body. Personality At the beginning, he had a complete disinterest in the world and his life, besides being an asocial boy with an inferiority complex, however, after arriving in another world he has some changes. His personality changes constantly depending on the situation, but he is almost always apathetic, disinterested, because he is a misanthrope. Although from time to time he shows his good and kind side, mostly when he is with Konoa or his friends. Personal Statistics Alignment: True Neutral Name: Hans O'Bell Origin: Short Tale of a Cursed Man Gender: Male Age: 17 Classification: Human, Holy Servant Date of Birth: Unknown (When he arrived in another world he lost a lot of his memories) Birthplace: Japan Likes: Manga, Light Novels, Anime, and Konoa. Dislikes: To people, crowds, but especially to self-centered people and people who have a happy life Eye Color: Black Hair Color: Black Hobbies: Write, Read Status: Alive Affiliation: Nigeb Kingdom Previous Affiliation: N/A Combat Statistics Tier: 10-B | At least 8-C, likely higher Powers and Abilities: Deus Energy User, Matter Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction, Passive Power Nullification (Any lower skill or magic is automatically canceled by contacting him) | Same abilities plus Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Martial Arts, Trained Sword User, Regeneration (Mid-Low), Magic, Statistics Amplification (Can increase his strength, defense, and speed), Flight, Shapeshifting, Law Manipulation (Unique Skills manipulate the laws of physics), Information Analysis (Can read information about his opponent, be it basic data, or even skills), Information Manipulation (When enchanting objects, he modifies the default information), Elemental Manipulation (Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation), Forcefield Creation, Spatial Manipulation (His barriers deform the space), Limited Transmutation, Holy Manipulation, Summoning, Creation, Improved Power Nullification (Has the power to erase the skills and magics of others), Resistance to; Soul Manipulation only in a critical state Attack Potency: Human level (Before coming to another world, he was a normal otaku without any training) | Building level (Defeated a Lower Demon, which was already capable of destroying buildings. Stronger than Higher Demons, which can destroy several buildings. Hans defeats Higher Demons with ease), likely City Block via Wrath Curse (In a single attack he destroyed the Earth God, a being superior to all his opponents and who resisted several high-level attacks) Speed: Normal Human | Supersonic (Declared superior to sound speed) Lifting Strength: Regular Human Striking Strength: Human Class | Building Class (His blows can damage demons capable of destroying buildings, and he can destroy the body of a God of almost ten meters) Durability: Human level | Building level (Tanked attacks from the Earth God, who was far superior to him) Stamina: Superhuman, his magic and energy recover quickly, and he can still stand in battle for hours. Range: Standard Melee Range Standard Equipment: *'Salutem Aureum:' Sacred sword whose handle is golden in color, with a steel blade that emits a golden light. The sword has the Skill Recovery of Mana, so it helps the magical control of its user, besides being able to cut materials like diamond, and be very useful against demons. Intelligence: Above Average. Hans can perform some strategies in a short time, thanks to his thinking is accelerated several times. He can know information about his opponent or objects, and memorize it without problems, even if it is a lot for the normal human brain. Weaknesses: He is not an expert in fights, besides being lazy. Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Curses = *'Immortality:' The curse that Hans received from Zhyro, gives him an accelerated healing factor, being able to regenerate deep wounds. Because he is cursed, he can also enter a mode of anger in which his soul temporarily ceases to exist. |-|Irregularity = *'Understanding:' Thanks to this ability, his processing is thousands of times higher than normal, can receive information about any object or being and receive answers to certain questions, and objects of which knowledge is possessed can be created, also, he is able to know the power, skills and magic of his target |-|Unique Skills = *'Erase:': The first Unique Skill of Hans. Allows him to erase matter at a point where it leaves no trace. *'Barrier:' The skill deforms the space creating a multi-layer forcefield almost impossible to penetrate. *'Mask:' Hans can change his appearance *'Attach:' Transmute an object to paste it on some surface |-|Passive Skills = *'Swordsman:' The ability improves the user's sword handling. |-|Magic = *':' Magic to manipulate the different elements, includes: Fire, Water, Earth, Air, Lightning. *':' Magic that manipulates the fire, being able to create attacks of fires or small flames, and increase the temperature *':' Magic that manipulates water and ice, being able to create water attacks, ice cubes, or reduce the temperature. *':' Magic that manipulates the earth and rocks, being able to create ground attacks, or create stones. *':' Magic that manipulates the air, being able to launch attacks of wind, blades of cutting wind, and if handled perfectly allows the user to fly. *':' Magic that manipulates the lightning, being able to throw lightning attacks, and electrical attacks. *':' Magic that manipulates the sacred attribute. **':' Magic that summons lesser spirits, to fight, increase powers, or get information. Key: Prologue | First Arc Other Notable Victories: Garfield (Garfield Gameboy'd) (LumpyTouch (Verse)) Notable Losses: Notable Matches: Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Sword Users Category:Chi Users Category:Matter Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Swordsman Category:Regeneration Users Category:Magic Users Category:Flight Users Category:Law Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Information Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Earth Users Category:Air Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Space Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Holy Users Category:Summoners Category:True Neutral Category:Short Tale of a Cursed Man Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 8